In the past, location of a light source has been limited to locations with an available electrical connection. Examples of these traditional locations are offices, homes, schools, public sidewalks, etc. All of these examples are located where an electrical connection is readily available and attached to a larger electrical grid. Often, people do not have access to an electrical connection or the connection operates intermittently. Examples of non-electrified locations are modest dwellings, camping tents, outdoor gardens, rural areas, and countless other locations throughout the world. In the past, portable lamps have been developed to illuminate these non-electrified locations. Examples of portable lamps include battery-powered flashlights, battery-powered footpath lights, and combustible torches such as candles and gas-powered lanterns.